


Against all odds

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [24]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Fights, Graduation, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sebastian Smythe, Party, protective! Tina Cohen-Chang, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Dating Blaine is suprisingly easy for Sebastian until Blaine wants him to meet his friends: Cue Tina and her snarky remarks.Part of my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Tina Cohen-Chang
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tina really is a pain in the ass sometimes but since she's such good friends with Blaine, she's important to him. A.k.a. the part where Blaine tries to get her on the "Sebastian is amazing"-train for good.

Dating Blaine is surprisingly easy.

He’s still in awe every morning when Blaine skips down the stairs to get breakfast with Nick and Jeff before classes just as Sebastian comes back from his morning run (Sebastian used to think he was waiting upstairs next to the window to find the perfect moment every single day, now he **knows** he does even though Blaine still swears it’s just coincidental).

They still meet for coffee and do their homework together, just now they stand in line hand in hand and Sebastian’s leg has a tendency to slowly travel up Blaine’s when they’re studying in the library (Blaine scolds him every single time but he says it with a smile so Sebastian takes it as a suggestion to stop rather than a real veto to his advances).

And they still lay on Sebastian’s bed late at night and talk, just that now “talking” soon turns into “touching” turns into “kissing” (more than once they fell asleep tangled in each other which resulted in mornings where Blaine had to rush back to his room to get dressed and Sebastian decided to skip his morning run to bask in the smell and warmth Blaine leaves behind in his sheets).

So, yeah, dating Blaine is surprisingly easy. **Was**. Until Blaine had to ask that question.

It’s between classes and Warbler practice when Sebastian and Blaine find themselves on one of the couches in a darker corner of the school. The same couch where Sebastian found Blaine several months ago, actually, yet this time, Blaine is panting under him and almost losing it for a totally different reason.

Sebastian nibbles at his neck and softly bites his ear lobe what earns him a quiet moan. He glances around, there’s not a soul in the empty halls. _So why not try to loose some clothes…_

“Sebastian!”, Blaine hisses.

“Shhhh…”, Sebastian whispers, slowly pulling on Blaine’s tie to make it come undone. He kisses his jaw to distract him.

“Seb, no, we... we can’t, not… not here, anyone... anyone could see!” His voice is barely above a whisper.

Sebastian sighs and drags his fingers from the loosened tie over Blaine’s clothed chest and stomach before he pushes himself up. He knows they shouldn’t get carried away like this, **he** shouldn’t get carried away like this.

Blaine sits up, too, and redoes his tie before blushing and averting his eyes.

They agreed to take their time, despite everything they’ve already done. Agreed that it wasn’t a mistake but too soon anyway, something about getting to know each other or shit, Sebastian didn’t really listen. Didn’t really agree but it seemed important to Blaine, so he nodded and made promises and swore to behave.

It was just a little difficult when he knew how Blaine looked all messed up, what sounds he made, how he felt when he finally surrendered. He didn’t even want anyone else, something Blaine admitted he was afraid of when he said he wanted to take it slow. Sebastian just huffed.

_How could he ever want anyone else when even small kisses in between classes felt more magical and exciting than any sex he ever had?_

So he took Blaine’s hand, kissed each of his fingertips before he leaned in to kiss the anxious look off of Blaine’s face. They never talked about that again.

And that’s why he sits up, tugs Blaine close nonetheless and presses his nose in his curls. “Okay, yeah, you’re right”, he breathes in his ear and he means it. If Blaine wants to take it slow, he’ll take it slow. You don’t rush someone you love if the other’s not ready yet – _hold on, love?_

Sebastian’s brain blanks at that thought. _Love? What does he know about love – does he even know how to love?_

“Seb?”

He looks down and finds Blaine’s eyes looking up expectedly.

“Sorry, what?”

“Tina is having a pre-graduation party on Saturday.”

“Okay. Good for her.”

“Well, it won’t be many people. Just Sam, Tina, you know, since acceptance-letters for college are expected to start coming in next week. I also think Artie's home for the weekend and Brit and Santana.”

“Sure”, he smiles and brushes a stray curl behind Blaine's ear, “have fun! Don’t worry about me, I’ll just ask Hunter to hang out. Or read a book. However, I’ll be fine.”

Blaine lowers his gaze and he starts fumbling with the end of Sebastian’s tie.

“Actually… I thought you might want to come along?”

Sebastian snorts with laughter. “Oh, of course!”

He grins widely down when he catches Blaine’s look and his face falls. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Blaine huffs. “I can’t very well make you go if you don’t want to…”

“B, she hates me.”

“That’s… not true.”

“Yes, it is.”

“She doesn’t know you.”

Big puppy eyes plead with him and _if that’s not playing dirty, he doesn’t know what is._

“Maybe but that doesn’t change that she thinks I’m the devil out to corrupt you and not in the charming Tom-Ellis-kinda way.”

“Well... you do look good in expensive suits, I guess I could see you as a devilishly handsome club owner in LA.”

Blaine grins hopefully and bats his eyelashes. Sebastian ruffles his curls.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, as much as I appreciate it. B, I doubt that she’d want me there.”

Blaine looks beaten, his mouth now twisted in a frown and he nibbles on his upper lip.

“You’re my boyfriend, **I** want you there…”, he mumbles.

Sebastian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as his heart skips a beat over the word _boyfriend_. When he opens them and exhales, he already knows he lost.

“One condition.”

Blaine grins at him and throws his arms around his neck, so that he almost sits in his lap. “Everything! Well, not **everything** , of course, no one should ever promise someone else to do everything but, umm… what’s the condition?”

“You talk to her before and tell her you want to bring me. If she’s cool with it – like you claim – then I’m coming. But I’m not walking into a room of people that hate me without her blessing.”

“Uhhh, you're being over-dramatic, not everyone there hates you. Sam will be there, you get along with him?”

“Sam is nice enough but not exactly who I was talking about. So, will you talk to her?”

Blaine grumbles.

“Blaine?”, he asks with a disapproving tone.

“Yes. I’ll talk to her and let you know.”

“Good, let me know as soon as you do. Then I’d be happy to accompany you to your party.”

“It’s gonna be amazing, you’ll see, Seb!”

Sebastian really doubts that even if Tina approved of his presence but Blaine smiles brightly and gets up, pulling Sebastian along until they close Sebastian’s dorm room behind them and he gets lost in Blaine’s kisses all over his face, neck and collar bone as he wraps his arms around his waist.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things you suggested and voted for on my Instagram-stories was that Kurt should meet our boys again - this is what I'm preparing you for here :)

“You cannot be serious!“

“I’m dead-serious.“

“You lied to me!”

“I did not lie to you, Tina.”

“You’re together with Sebastian Smythe, you lied straight to my face!”

Blaine groans and sighs. “Tina, would you calm down? We’ve only been together since Nationals – ”

“What I had to find out via Instagram. Via Instagram, Blaine!”

Blaine squirms. _Yeah, that was a little unfortunate…_

“Okay, I admit, I should’ve called you. It was just… we were just so busy with writing college applications and stuff.

“Oh, I know exactly what ‘ _stuff’_ you were busy doing! Blaine, I warned you, I **told** you that this is the only thing he really wants, how can you be so stupid?”

“Okay, enough, Tina. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I was honestly busy with applications and, yes, with finding a rhythm in my new relationship and I guess I didn’t need your judgement thrown in my face. Still, I should’ve told you before Sebastian posted this picture of us.”

He didn’t even know that the picture existed until he saw it online: Blaine, holding their Nationals-trophy while Sebastian had one arm around his shoulders, the other cupping Blaine’s cheek while he kissed him deeply. It was taken a little into their celebratory party and Sebastian posted it a few days ago with the caption “That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit”. It’s actually a cute reference to Blaine’s performance of “Don’t stop me now” interlaced with Sebastian sometimes more obnoxious personality-traits he likes to show to the outside world. Blaine still double-tapped. It’s probably as close to a declaration of love as it gets for now.

“However, not that it’s any of your business, we didn’t have sex yet. So I’d be grateful if you could keep your assumptions and accusations to yourself. I only called because Sebastian wanted me to make sure it was okay for him to come on Saturday.”

He hears her take a deep breath. “I accept your apology, Blaine, but I can’t tell you what you hoped for. Not only because I still think he is messing with you but because I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who wouldn’t really want him there. And you don’t want him to feel like an outsider there, right?”

Blaine takes a while to contemplate his answer but then says: “I see. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to attend then.”

“What?”

“Tina, I understand that you don’t know him as good as I do. That you just saw glimpses of him at his worst. What I’m actually disappointed about is that you aren’t even willing to give him the chance to show you how he is now and how good he is for me.”

“But Blaine…”

“I’d really love to see you all again but Sebastian is part of my life now. It took us a while and some confusion to get there, but we’re all in. I want him to be part of my life, meet my friends besides Sam. I won’t force you into double-dates but I expect him to be open and try to get along with them and I expect my friends to do the same. But if you refuse to do that – “

“Kurt might be there.”

He stops in the middle of his sentence. “What?”

“Kurt’s coming home early for summer break and I just kinda invited him”, Tina mumbles. “Another reason why Sebastian wouldn’t like it at the party.”

“When were you gonna tell me?”

“Umm…”

“Tina?”

“I just… I thought, you got along so well on Santana’s and Brittany’s engagement party, I assumed if you met again, things would just, you know… you were always so good together!”

Blaine sighs exhaustedly and wipes his hand over his face.

“Okay, Tina, remember when you and Mike broke up? I brought you ice cream, I held your hand, I handed you tissues to cry into and listened as long as you needed me to for weeks. That’s what Sebastian did for me. Kurt will always be special to me, who knows, maybe we’ll even be able to rekindle our friendship one day? But we are not together anymore. Even if I wasn’t with Sebastian, I wouldn’t be with Kurt. He knows it, I know it, you have to accept that, too. I’m sorry for breaking your little fantasy but that’s what it is.”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Tina?”

“He makes you happy?”

Blaine smiles and thinks back to their first real date. “Very.”

Another pause.

“We’re starting at 8 on Saturday, you both better not be late.”

“Thank you, Tina. For trying.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still not 100% convinced but you’re right. It’s your life, your choice, and the least I can do is try if you’re so convinced that he’s right for you.”

“He is. You’re sure that this is something we can talk about now?”

Tina groans. “Why, Blaine Anderson, what else didn’t you tell me?”

“Well…”, he grins and gets comfortable on his bed, “we went out on our first official date last weekend…”

Tina laughs. “Okay, okay, give me your ‘Sebastian is amazing’-TED-talk.”

Blaine laughs, shakes his head and recounts every detail of that date until they are both giggling.


	3. Next work: I'm with you

Blaine wants for Sebastian to meet his ND friends - if they just spend some time with him, they'll see why Blaine is in love with him, right? Unfortunately, they meet the one person who might never understand that: Kurt.

On my Insta-stories you chose that Kurt should meet our boys "at a party" and should talk to "Blaine" - as much as I would've loved to write the banter between Kurt and Seb, writing Blaine standing up for himself and his new relationship was kinda fun, too 🥰😄

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819242)

Part of my "Don't you want my Teenage Dream?"-series.

We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
